


A New Necklace

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Happily Married Spies [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Eggsy's Perfect Ass, Engaged Harry and Eggsy, Hartwin, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, String of Pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Harry would love to put his stamp on Eggsy's ass but Kingsman prohibits its agents from getting tattoos.  A new necklace will have to suffice.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Happily Married Spies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	A New Necklace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts).



> Written for Day 7 of The Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, for the prompt "New". Which means that I'm all caught up.
> 
> This is pure smut, the likes of which I haven't written in a very long time. And it's for my enabler-in-chief, Kyele, who didn't prompt me for this or even point me in this direction. I just happen to know what she enjoys.

"Hmmm, what do you think?" Eggsy’s standing in front of the mirror, admiring the new suit Harry’s commissioned for him. "Bit snug across the bum, isn’t it?"

Relaxing in a wingback chair, Harry surveys his husband-to-be’s bum. "No, it’s perfect."

"Told Andrew to cut the trousers tight, didn’t you?"

Harry sniffs in pretended outrage. "You think I’d stoop that low?"

"When it comes to my bum, absolutely."

Harry does have to confess to an obsession with Eggsy’s ass. "Amongst the very many things I adore about you - your loving heart, your loyalty, your charming wit - your perfect bum is paramount. If Kingsman’s protocols didn’t prohibit tattoos, I’d have 'Property of Harry Hart' inked across it."

In the mirror, Harry watches a flush rise up across Eggsy’s cheeks. "You like the idea?"

"Never really got the whole tattoo thing, but I wouldn’t mind being stamped as yours." Eggsy licks his lips and Harry feels that right in his cock.

Harry gets up, checking that the door is locked. "Take off your new trousers and get on your knees. "

"Haz?" That isn’t so much a question, but a confirmation of intent, since Eggsy strips down and drops to the carpet.

Harry, for his part, removes his jacket and rolls up his sleeves before unzipping his fly. "You may not be able to wear my ink, but you will wear my pearls."

Eggsy’s grin is pure filth. "A new necklace to go with my new suit?"

"Exactly." Harry strokes himself to full hardness; it doesn’t take much stimulation to get there, not with the epitome of pure sin kneeling at his feet. Eggsy’s own arousal is obvious from the bulge in his briefs.

A few strokes more and Harry comes on Eggsy’s face and neck, decorating his skin with white pearls of semen.


End file.
